The WAAAGH Of Lana Potter
by Merriest Wood
Summary: when Lana Pottor was doing some weeding for her relatives she wish's for a family so magic seeing the young girls plight choses to answer her call though not in the way you would think now Lana as more than a family and soon the hole magical world will see and fear the power of the WAAAGH. I do not own anything of harry potter or Warhammer.
1. Chapter 1 edited

Are story begins at Number Four Privet Drive were are young heroin of this tale one Lana Potter age seven is hard at work weeding the back garden for her vile relatives the Dursleys.

As Lana busied herself by pulling up the weeds and other plants that the Dursleys didn't want in there garden ruining their so called perfect home, Lana couldn't help put think about what life would have been like if she wasn't living with her relatives, she thought that maybe she would have had a real loving mother and father a real family not the fake one she was currently living with now because that was all the Dursleys were fake and shallow just like the rest of the people that lived around the area just thinking about it made Lana want to throw up onto her Aunt Petunias prize wining rose bush though more like Lana's since she was the one who took care of it while her aunt did absolutely nothing.

Pulling out another one of the weeds by the root Lana couldn't stop the sad sigh from escaping her lips as her bright green eyes scanned the area of the flower bed for any more weeds before thinking out loud to herself, "I wish I had people who cared and loved me like a real family," said Lana softly the sadness and loneness clearly dripping from her every word.

Unbeknown to Lana magic itself had heard her plea and had felt sorry for the little girl especially since it knew of her future battle against Voldemort so in a sign of kindness magic decided to help Lana by using its vast powers to give the girl a little gift that will not only help Lana in the far future but also give the girl what she always wanted a family.

Back to Lana who felt a weird tingling sensation go though her body pausing in her work as the feeling grow strong enough for Lana to start hearing the betting of drums looking around Lana tried to find the source of the drumming only for it to stop along with the weird feeling as well.

Before Lana could ponder on the strange event she hear the voice of her fat walrus of an uncle Vernon yell out to her from the back porch, "girl you get back inside to your cupboard right now!, I have guests coming over and I don't want them seeing you!" Vernon roared out waving his fat meaty fist around in the air in a threatening manner.

Seeing her uncle was in one of his bad mood's to day Lana quickly hopped up but not before cutting her hand on one the rose bush's many thorns though she ignored the slight stinging pain that shoot though her hand as she ran past her uncle in her dirty and worn out cloths that she had gotten second hand from her fat as a pig cousin Dudley Dursley and ran straight into her cupboard.

Once she was safe inside her cupboard Lana decided to take a nap after all she had work hard outside the boiling sun all day long so she deserved to have a rest for it with that in mind, Lana grabbed onto her old worn blanket and covered it over herself then she close her eyes going into a deep sleep not noticing the small droplets of blood dripping down her hand onto the floor of the cupboard as the blood hit the floor it flashed a luminescent green.

Time skip midnight Dursleys House.

Hours after Lana was sent to her cupboard things inside had changed dramatically from being plain wooden walls and floor to becoming completely cover in strange green fungus that had grown from the blood of Lana potter who was still sleeping soundly unaware of the changes her blood has caused nor the being that was born from it.

Standing over Lana was a creature of green skin, long hooked nose, was half as tail as a fully grown adult human with long flabby ears that hanged behind its head, this strange creature was called a Gretchin who right now was withering his long skinny fingers together trying to think about what to do now after all he didn't want to wake up the big boss as she was sleeping right now but on the other hand he wanted to do something to impress the big boss leaving the Gretchin in a bit of a bind as to what to do that is until he hard his boss mutter something under her breath.

"I hope that the Dursleys die one of these days," Lana muttered softly in her sleep unknowingly giving the Gretchin an idea on how to please to the mind of the Ork anyway his Warboss but first he needed some cloths looking around the fungus infested cupboard the Gretchin found an old T-shirt that was too small for Lana to wear but was the prefect size for the Gretchin grabbing the T-shirt he quickly tore it apart and turned it into a loincloth then put it on posthaste now clothed the Gretchin walk to the door that was unlocked and gently pushed it open and quietly walk outside into the corridor of the house.

When the Gretchin saw the corridor and how clean and tidy it was he almost throw up at the sight of it for an ork such a place so clean was just plain unnatural and wrong the ork took a moment to plan on how he was going to change the place into a proper home for his great and powerful warboss before moving onto the kitchen to get a weapon to help in killing the Dursleys once the ork got to the kitchen almost weeping in agony at seeing the place just as clean as the corridor though he pushed past that and went over to the kitchen sink to grab one of sharp knifes there.

Quickly grabbing a small stake knife that fit rather nicely in his hand the ork was about to turn back the way he came until a high pitched voice froze it in its tracks.

"What are you?" said someone who the ork thought sounded like a child ask causing the Gretchin to turn his head over his boney shoulder to see a human boy although to the ork the boy looked like an over grown Squig that's gotten really really fat though fat Squig boy aside this could cause some series problems for the Gretchin who know that if the Squig boy squealed than its parents would hear him making things harder for him to kill the family quietly as to not awake the boss thinking quickly the ork thought up a plan.

grinning wickedly the Gretchin slowly turn around careful as to not let Dudley see the knife he spoke to Dudley with a calm voice.

"I'z am a Gretchin humie" said the Gretchin with a big grin on its face, "What's a Gretchin?" asked Dudley who was stupidly walking closer to the ork not seeing how dangerous the small ork was though the Gretchin didn't mind Dudley getting closer since it made killing him all the more easier for him in the end.

"A Gretchin like me gives sweets to good little humie's like you" said the Gretchin who lied though his teeth to Dudley who's face light up at the mention of sweets, "really" asked Dudley excitedly who was now right in front of the ork with hands out stretched to receive the as for mentioned sweets.

The Gretchin couldn't help put to inwardly sneer at the fat humie for failing for such a stupid lie not even Snotlings were stupid enough to fall for this but then gain the boy didn't look that bright anyway, shaking way those thoughts the Gretchin turned his attention back to the situation at hand the Gretchin quickly grabbed onto Dudleys wist with an iron grip causing Dudleys to let out a small cry at the sudden movement of the ork and tried to run away only to find that he couldn't break free from the Gretchin's surprisingly strong grasp.

"What are you doing!" yelled Dudley as he tried and failed to get out of the ork's grip, "what are you,z talking about humie I'm just giving you,z your sweet,z" replied the Gretchin in a sickeningly sweet tone as he pulled the knife into view scaring Dudley who tried even harder to break free but it was already to late for him to escape now.

"Say good night Squig humie" said the Gretchin with a great amount of bloodlust as he flicked his wist that was holding the knife cause it to slice open Dudleys throat making blood gush out painting the Gretchin's face and the kitchen floor a sickening red colour as for Dudley he tried to stop the bleeding with his hands only to die a few seconds later his fat corpse hitting the floor with a small thud.

pleased with himself the Gretchin took a moment to look and saver his first kill but quickly remembered the two other humans up stairs and so moved out of the kitchen and up the stairs were soon Vernon and Petunia would soon find their throats slit not knowing the dark fate of their son who died just as they had by the hands of the Gretchin.

While all that was going on Lana Potter slept on unaware of what has just happened to her relatives sleeping peacefully though the night though in her dreams she could hear the sounds of war drums and a million voices shouting together the same word that would soon change her life for the better and make her enemies tremble in fear and terror WAAAGH.


	2. Chapter 2 edited

The next day at the Dursleys.

Lana slowly opened her eyes expecting to see her same old boring white walled cupboard only to find much to her shock that the whole thing was now covered in bright green fungus.

"what happened to my room?" questioned Lana in surprise as she bolted right up from her bed turning left and right taking in the strange green world that had once been her cupboard.

" _Oh aunt Petunia is going to kill me for this I just know it"_ , thought Lana in a panic! already envisioning what her aunt will do to her when she saw the mess that her cupboard had become but before she could really start panicking about her relatives reactions to this strange occurrence, she had noticed that her door was open and that the fungus had grown and now infested the hallway.

" _Strange I thought uncle Vernon had closed the door yesterday_ ," thought Lana with curiosity, as she moved out of her cupboard to explore and find out just what was going on and just why she couldn't hear her relatives freaking out over the strange green fungus that has most likely spread though the whole household.

As Lana moved into the hall she couldn't help but to gasp at the sight that meet her emerald green eyes. The green fungus had spread like wildfire covering over the once clean white walls of the house not only that but Lana could see that someone had smashed and destroyed most of the things in the hall, and thanks to her field of vision she could see that the living room had suffered the same fate.

"How in the world did this happen?" asked a confused Lana as she moved over to the kitchen to see if it was as messy and destroyed as the other parts of the house she had seen, though when she got there she wished that she hadn't because lying down in a pool of his own blood was her cousin Dudley with his throat slit.

Lana stood their frozen her cousins dead body lying their at her feet though truth be told she wasn't really sad to see him dead nor happy she just felt cold indifference towards her cousins fate though she did wonder what had killed him.

"Boss your awake!" suddenly exclaimed a high pitched squeaky voice from behind her causing Lana to spin around to see the voices owner only to blink her eyes in surprise at seeing the Gretchin for the first time. Knife in hand and although Lana should of been scared of the knife wielding ork she could only feel a strange happiness rise up inside of her at seeing him.

"Did you just call me boss?" asked Lana, who for some reason felt very happy to be called that by the ork.

The Gretchin nodded his head causing his ears to flop back and forth comically, "dat's what I,z said because you,z are the big bad Warboss of all da orks!" exclaimed the ork happy while throwing his hands into the air in excitement.

Lana couldn't help put to give a small smile at seeing the ork so happy though their was one thing on her mind that she had to get answers to and the ork in front of her was her best bet at getting them.

"Well that's nice but can you tell me what happened to my cousin?" questioned Lana while pointing to said cousins corpse. The Gretchin followed her finger to Dudley only to smile wickedly at his handy work.

"Oh the Squig humie I.z killed the fat git and other humie's real good boss" answered the ork with a proud grin.

" _Well that explains why uncle Vernon or aunt Petunia aren't here crying there heads off over their precious Dudley being dead,"_ thought Lana with indifference to her relatives demise at the hands of the ork.

"Well thanks for getting rid of my horrid relatives", thanked Lana while softly patting the small ork on the head in gratitude. Gretchin for his part just smiled happily at knowing that he did a job well done for his Warboss.

They both stayed like that for a few moments just enjoying the silence and each others company until Lana asked the ork another question.

"Do you have a name my little green friend?" asked the seven year old who had moved away from the ork to sit down on the only remaining chair in the kitchen, that had survived from being destroyed by the small orks redecorating of the house last night.

The Gretchin shock his head in the negative, "na boss I,z got no name" replied the ork making Lana frown sadly since to her names were an imported part in making a person who they were and seeing as her new friend didn't have one she would give him one. Leaning forward Lana narrowed her eyes at the ork taking in all his details on his person looking for something that would help her in finding a name for the Gretchin.

" _Well he doesn't have that much on his person besides that loin cloth and that knife he wields not to mention that fang filled bloodily smile he has. Wait that's it!"_ thought Lana in excitement as an idea on what to name the ork suddenly came to her mind.

"BloodFang your name is from now on BloodFang!" exclaimed Lana while pointing her finger at the ork who tilted his head slightly to the left thinking his new name over in his head for a few seconds before giving a big smile at his boss showing that he like his new name.

"BloodFang I,z like,z dat name boss," happily replied the newly christened BloodFang.

"Well I am glad you like it", Said Lana as she gave a small smile at having the ork like the name she had given him. That is until her stomach gave a large growl making Lana's cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"You,z hungry boss?" asked BloodFang who only got a small nod in response from his boss making him turn away from her and begin to make his way out of the kitchen.

"Were are you going BloodFang?" inquired Lana as she watch the ork leave the kitchen.

"I.z am going to go get you,z some Squig's that are up stairs for you,z to eat boss", happily answered BloodFang from the landing. Before swiftly making his way up to her aunt and uncles room which he had turned into a small Squig pen to hold the main food source of the orks as a side note her aunt and uncles body's make great food for the hungry Squig's.

"Oh okay thank you!" called out Lana who happy relaxed in her chair humming a small tune while she waited for BloodFang to return with the food.

As this was going on, something was happening to the wards outside. You see with Lana's relatives dead, the wards had no one with Lana's blood in them to help it bind its protection to her, and the house. Fortunately the wards were sentient and had came up with a way around this problem after all it was made to protect Lana from harm so with this in mind it begin to draw in the magic around it grown in size until the wards grow to encompass the whole town in its power. Once encompassed it begin to work its magic on the people of the town.

Its Magic slowly worked its way into the minds of the towns people feeding their negative emotions making them slowly begin to hate their homes and the people around them. Thinking that their homes were ugly and that their neighbour's were out to get them. These feelings slowly began to build up for hours until the people had enough so with no forethought they packed their bags and left their homes. Hundreds of people left the town they had grown up in not knowing that their actions were forced by the magic of the wards.

By 8pm the town was now completely empty with no living soul left well no one except for Lana and BloodFang who were right now happily eating Squig and drinking fungus beer. Not knowing that the wards had gotten rid of the people that lived nearby and using its power to make the town invisible to the human eye making the town a safe haven for Lana who would stay in the town for three years. Where upon reaching her tenth birthday she and BloodFang would leave the town along with a few orks to cause a mighty WAAAAGH upon the nearby towns leaving nothing put blood and death in their wake.

As for the people and wizards of the world they would soon learn on that day to fear the powerful Warboss Lana and her **WAAAAAAAAGH.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three years later at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. In The headmaster's Dumbledore's office.**

It was a peaceful quiet evening as headmaster Albus Dumbledore sat in his highly comfortable office chair, quietly reading reports and signing off for things that were needed for the new school year. Like for example the new cauldrons that Snape would need for his potions class, or for the new cages to hold the freshly captured creatures for the care of magical creatures class that was taught by Silvanus Kettleburn. Dumbledore was seriously considering letting him go as the man had proven to be a danger to not only himself but to his students as well.

" _something to consider later"_ the old wizard thought to himself whist signing a denial on a request from Argus Filch the horrid caretaker asking once again if he could severly punish anyone that he caught breaking the school's rules. This made Albus sigh after placing it into the rejected files " _and I should really think about doing the same to Filch if this keeps up."_ It was not that he couldn't understand why Filch hated the students of Hogwarts after all he was a squib who was forced to watch as children did marvellous things with magic, that he who was a non magical could never do which much to Dumbledore's sadness breed hatred and envy within the caretakers heart.

Dismissing those thoughts about his two staff members for now Dumbledore was about to grab another piece of paper from his incomplete file when suddenly his deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall came storming into his office her face was a picture of concern and worry as she quickly walked over to his front desk with a piece of parchment held tightly in her boney hand.

"Minerva whatever is the matter?" Albus asked with a bit of surprise at seeing his deputy's sudden appearance and he was also worried as he saw the concern and worry that was held within her green eyes. McGonagall instead of answering simply held the parchment out for the headmaster to take which he did and after a few minutes of reading through the parchment he looked back up towards McGonagall with a serious look now etched onto his face "are you sure that this is correct McGonagall?" he asked her, while gesturing to the parchment that was now laying innocently on his desk.

McGonagall nodded solemnly "yes Albus I even had it triple checked just to make sure, but it's true the owls that we have tried to send to Little Whinging have all comeback and they all still have their letters" her voice was filled with worry as Minerva spoke to Dumbledore about this. He didn't really blame her for worrying as he knew that the magical mail owls would never return with their letters unless the recipient for the letter was either dead or was hidden away by powerful anti tracking magic. Considering just who the letters were addressed to made the situation even more troublesome and worrying for the aged headmaster.

"Minerva I want you to go fetch Snape we are going to go and find out just what is going on in Little Whining" Dumbledore ordered his deputy, who only nodded and quickly left the office in order to retrieve the potions master from his lab no doubt experimenting with his freshly delivered supplies that had arrived today. Dumbledore was sure that wouldn't stop Minerva from dragging Snape from his lab if the hooked nosed man tried to be difficult.

" _Still I need to find out just what has happened to Lana Potter"_ the ageing wizard thought to himself with worry, as he needed Lana to be here at Hogwarts so he could teach her how to fight and eventually defeat Voldemort once and for all. Even though he would have rather killed Tom himself than let a innocent girl do it but unfortunately that choice was out of his hands thanks to that thrice dammed prophecy that prevented him from doing so. This was forcing him to place the fate of the wizarding world onto the shoulders of a child who should have never been put into this situation in the first place.

" _I just have to make sure that the poor girl survives the coming conflict"_ where Dumbledore's last solemn thoughts as the door to his office opened to reveal Minerva who had returned with Snape who looked just as gloomy and grumpy as usual.

"Ah Minerva, Snape good. I trust that you have been informed on whats going on?" he greeted, while leaving that last part of his sentence for Snape who only grunted in affirmative. The potions master having been filled in by McGonagall on the way to the office "splendid then lets be off" Dumbledore rised swiftly from his desk and moved to stand between his fellow teachers, once in-between them he gave a low clap with his hands causing Fawkes to suddenly fly off of his perch and engulf the three in his fire teleporting them to the town of Little Whinging.

 **outskirts of the Town of Little Whinging.**

it was nice and quiet at the very outskirts of town well it was until a pillar of flames suddenly came bursting out of the ground only to recede a moment later leaving nothing but the scorched ground and the two newly arrived wizards and witch.

"It seems that we have arrived" "dull" noted Snape as he surveyed the surroundings that he hadn't seen since his younger childhood years when he was still friends with Lilly before that bastard Potter had came along and ruined his friendship with the women he loved more than anything else in this world.

"Yes it would seem so" agreed Dumbledore as he too looked around the surrounding area only to pause as he finally saw the current state of the town where the girl-who-lived, lived and sufficed to say that he was utterly shocked at seeing the utter ruin and devastation that had once been the peaceful town of Little Whining.

"My word what has happened here?!" shouted Minerva as her eyes drank in the utter devastation that had once been the quiet muggle town that she had once visited 10 years ago.

"I don't know Minerva but I can ensure you that we are going to find out" Dumbledore said while he surveyed the area taking in everything from the damaged and destroyed houses to the dark smoke clouds that were lazily rising in the far off distance that could be a sign of camp fires, and judging by how many different individual smoke clouds there were it must be a very large camp. " _Now why would anyone camp in this ruined place?"_ he quietly thought to himself in puzzlement because by the looks of things no human has lived in this small town for a many number of years if the unkept gardens and destroyed houses were anything to go by.

"Well we won't find Potter by just standing around here now are we" was Snape's snappy remark which thankfully got the trio of magical's to finally start moving and searching for the girl they had come to find. They took the main road that lead into town seeing as it was the only one that appeared to be undamaged by whatever it was that had destroyed the town, and leaving it a lifeless husk of its former self though after ten minutes of silently walking Snape began to see something off about the state of the buildings around them.

"Have you two noticed that the buildings and the surrounding area around us are completely devoid of any kind of metal?" Snape's sudden question caused both Minerva and Dumbledore to stop walking to look around and much to their surprise Snape was right as it seem that whatever had happen here had also striped away every single piece of metal that rested within the town. Even the cars were stripped bare of their precious materials leaving only their bare skeletal frames to be seen.

"Your right Severus it would seem that someone or something has taken all of Little Whining's metal supply" agreed Dumbledore as he carefully pulled out his wand and held it at the ready. "Is it just my old mind playing tricks on me or has it suddenly gone very quiet?" he asked his two companions who stiffened as they also now noticed how quiet it was.

"Yes it is far to quiet Albus and do you feel like we are being watched" replied Minerva as she too pulled out her wand while her eyes began to dart from place to place as she felt that something was watching them from the shadows only to see nothing but ruined houses and car remains.

"That's because we are being watched McGonagall" Snape casually answered whilst keeping his own wand at the ready as he tried to find their hidden foe. Only to come up short as whoever or whatever it was that was watching them was doing a pretty good job at hiding their presence from him and he had once been Voldemort's spymaster.

"Do you think its muggle's?" quietly asked McGonagall only to get a head shake in the negative from both of her fellow professors.

"No muggle would want to live here McGonagall" whispered Snape his eyes taking a dark stormy look, as he finally saw something moving within the shadows of the destroyed buildings "no it has to be something else an animal or…"

"A magical creature" finished Dumbledore for Snape his eyes narrowed as he to saw something moving within the darkness and whatever it was, it was bigger than them at any rate which made Dumbledore worry as he didn't think he and his two professors would have ran into anything dangerous on their search for the young Potter heir.

"well whatever it is we can't let it stop us from finding Miss Potter" Minerva said sternly getting nods of agreement from both Snape and Dumbledore, who pointed their wands at the shadow planning on stunning whatever it was that was hiding from them. Unfortunately for them the creature seemed to have decided that enough was enough. Waiting within the shadows and charging out of the darkness towards them, surprising the magical's as they saw a large green skinned humanoid monster with a huge scrap metal battle axe come charging at them with death and bloodlust shining clearly in its eyes.

"WAAAAAAAGH!" it bellowed loudly before swinging its overly large axe towards Dumbledore's head who thanks to his many years of fighting against the likes of Grindelwald and Tom Riddle had quickly put up a powerful shield spell blocking and preventing the primitive axe from injuring or worse killing him, though that didn't seem to register with the creature as it kept swinging away at Albus's shield its powerful blows causing red and white sparks to fly everywhere. This only lasted for a few moments before Dumbledore through his quick reflexes blasted the green skinned being away with a well placed Expelliarmus.

"Dear Merlin what is that thing!" Cried a shocked McGonagall who was taken aback by the strange green creature's sudden and violent appearance though thankfully it appeared that Dumbledore's spell had knocked the creature into a state of unconsciousness. Its heavy axe lying not but a few feet away from the now downed green skin's right hand.

"I haven't the foggiest idea Minerva" Albus replied truthfully as he slowly made his way towards the downed creature that had just attacked him, all the while keeping his eyes and ears open incase there were more of these strange creatures hiding away in the shadows "why don't we take a look at are new friend here and see if we can't find out what we are dealing with" he asked his two companions in a joyful tone who only gave him twin looks of disapproval though they still followed him towards the creature. Not without keeping their eye out for anymore surprise's that many decide to pop up.

"My it certainly is very ugly isn't it" casually observed Snape getting a nod from McGonagall and a thoughtful hum from Dumbledore as the trio took in the form of the massive 8ft tall brute. Its frame was ripped with strong and compact muscle showing them that a head on contest of strength with this being would be a bad idea. Something that Dumbledore could attest to as he could still feel some pain shoot through his wand arm from when it smashed away at his shield with the Metal axe. Moving on the three next noticed that the creature though humanoid had dull green skin and a mouth full of sharp fangs and the only source of hair on its large green head had been done up into a ponytail and finally the only scrap of clothing that it wore was a medium sized loincloth that was rapped around its waist.

"Well at least we now know what most likely took all the metal from the town" remarked Snape who was busy casting a few scanning charms on the creature, and when he saw the results he let out a small curse that made his two companions look at him with their eyebrows raised in curiosity, seeing their expressions he gave them an explanation. "My scans have shown me that not only is this creature strong but it is also very fast, and if the internal magical scans are to be believed it would take a massive amount of muggle gun fire to kill this thing. To make matters worse it appears to also have a mild resistance to magic" explained Snape making McGonagall turn white at hearing that while Dumbledore's face turned grim.

"But if that's true then shouldn't it not have been…." Whatever McGonagall was about to say was cut off when the creature suddenly opened its bloodshot but alert eyes showing that it had been playing possum the whole time and before any of them could so much as cast a stunner spell on it the green skinned creature jumped onto its feet grabbed its axe and much to the trio's surprise instead of attacking them like it did before it turned around and ran away in a startlingly fast pace heading off towards where the pillars of smoke were coming from.

"Quickly after it!" Ordered Dumbledore as he and his two professors gave chase. The trio ran as fast as they could after the fleeing creature who despite its great size was getting further and further ahead of them realising this the headmaster yelled "Its getting away quickly use your long range stunner spells to help slow it down!" Snape grunted in affirmative before firing a chain of long ranged stunner spells while McGonagall used her vast knowledge of transfiguration to transform the road ahead of the creature into a 13ft huge steel wall unfortunately their attempts had come up short as the green being tanked Snape's spells with only a few painful growls showing that they had not had any effect on it and in an incredible feet of strength it jumped up and vaulted over the wall leaving behind a shocked and disbelieving group of magical's in its wake.

Acting quickly Minerva transformed the wall back to normal only to find that the creature that they had just been chasing had now vanished, most likely it had ran into one of the nearby houses or bushes that dotted along the road to make matters worse they couldn't even use a tracking spell to find it as those types of spells needed the user to know what it is they were trying to find. Since none of them knew what the creature was or even its name the spell would be next to useless at this point in time.

"Well this isn't good" said Snape as he carefully looked around incase their green friend tried to pull a fast one and attack them again, though he personally rather doubted that it would attack them now as it had ran instead of fighting but he wasn't going to take any chances after all he hadn't survived the wizard war by taking stupid risks and he wasn't going to now especially since the green thing they chased here had shown a great deal of cunning when it had fooled them by played dead.

"Yes your quite right Severus my boy" agreed Dumbledore who was looking grimly towards the towering pillars of smoke "however as much as I would like to investigate what has happened here the safety of young Miss Potter is are first priority" Snape and Minerva agreed though Snape pointed out a small problem "that's all well and good Dumbledore but how are going to exactly find Potter's spawn as I very much doubt that she is still at her relatives home especially if its been sacked by one of those things." When he heard Snape's concern Dumbledore simply pointed towards the smoke.

"I do believe are green friend has already given us a good place to start are search"

"Dumbledore you can't be serious" Snape said with a dry scoff "that place is most likely those creatures camp and if that one we just fought is any indication then I highly doubt that Miss Potter would even be alive, if she was there" he stated coldly while ignoring the horrified looked that crossed McGonagall's face at the thought of her former favourite students little girl being killed and eaten by those things. As for Dumbledore he gave a tired sigh before replying "I know its a long shot Severus put I'm afraid we don't have a lot of option's available to us right now" Snape gave an unsatisfied sigh but he knew that the headmaster was right in that this was their best bet in finding the young Potter though he reframed from saying aloud any of his growing doubt's about finding the girl alive.

"Now that we know where we are heading I believe we should get going" Dumbledore said while moving in the direction of the smoke pillars, with his Potions and Transfiguration professors right behind him while keeping their wands out and at the ready as they had no desire to be taken off guard like before though as the trio made the way through the town they had failed to notice a familiar pair of red bloodshot eyes glaring at them from a window of one of the many nearby destroyed houses.

" _Dose git'z fink 'dat 'der betta dan me 'da great SkullBreaka!"_ Thought a seething feral ork boy known as SkullBreaker who stomped his way out of the house all the while keeping a tight grip on his trusty battle axe that he had named a long time ago Bloody Tears and it had gotten that name from when he had made his first kill against a pack of wild dogs that lived within the town. He had cracked open their skulls which had caused their blood to flow down their faces making it look like they were crying bloody tears hence the name "I'll showz dose git'z 'oo's boss" darkly growled the ork while silently making his way though the town taking great care to avoided the three strange stick wavers that had entered his Warboss's territory.

" _But furst I have ta warn 'da boss about dose strange 'umiez"_ he thought as his loyalty to his Warboss far out weighed his desire to go back and try to rip apart the three stick wavers that he had just recently fought against. He made his way though the town SkullBreaker went out of his way to run into other feral boy'z who unlike him liked to travel in groups that comprised of 6 to 7 boy'z when he found a group he would tell them about the stick wavers and how they would give them in his own words a good old propa fight. Upon hearing this the group would go into an excited frenzy and without any further persuasion from SkullBreaker they would take off running in search for the so called stick wavers.

"Hahahaha Stupid git'z while 'der hold'n 'da stick wavaz off I'll get 'da big boss an' togetha will krash im gud an' propa!" manically laughed the smarter than average feral boy as he watched another group of feral boy'z that he had just rilled up run off to find the strange humans once the group had disappeared from his sight he turned and began running towards his next destination. The WAAAGHFortress that was called by their Warboss Lana Git'z End which had once been the town hall until it had been converted into a camp after their numbers had swelled to over 3,597 thousand ork's.

 **Warboss Lana's WAAAGH! Party:**

 **WAAAGH Camps: 1**

 **Git'z End**

 **Melee units:**

 **500 Feral Boy'z**

 **465 Sluggaboy'z**

 **495 Gretchin'z**

 **1,500 Snotling'z**

 **5 Mekboy'z**

 **4 Painboy'z**

 **8 Weirdboy'z**

 **Light Armoured units:**

 **65 Warbike'z**

 **45 Warbuggy'z**

 **10 WarTrukk**

 **Heavy Armoured units: Currently None**

 **Walkers: Currently None**

 **WAAAGH beasts: Currently None**

 **Titans: Currently None**

 **Air Units: Currently None**


End file.
